marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Force (Strike Team) (Earth-616)
X-Force found Cable and the Messiah Child, as the infant was being called, engaged in battle with Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Cable was able to escape with the child and Caliban was killed in action. After Cable, the child, the Marauders, the Acolytes, a Predator X, Bishop, and Professor Xavier were tracked to Muir Island, all members of X-Force were present for the final battle. Prof. Xavier convinced Cyclops to allow Cable to escape to the future with the baby for protection. Cable teleported to the future just as Bishop fired a round at the child. The shot missed her and hit Prof. Xavier in the head. Cyclops struck Bishop with an optic blast, and Cyclops declared the X-Men disbanded. Assassinating the Human Council Cyclops secretly reformed X-Force as a black ops squad, consisting of Wolverine, Warpath, X-23, and Wolfsbane (who volunteered and insisted on participation) to take care of the dirty business the rest of the X-Men wouldn't do normally, including murder, while using Warren Worthington's Colorado aerie without his knowledge. Their first mission involved infiltrating a North Dakota S.H.I.E.L.D. facility to route out a group of Purifiers, who had infiltrated the base and stolen valuable technology required to resurrect the Sentinel known as Bastion, which resulted in Cyclops recruiting Elixir on as a healer. Unfortunately, on their first mission, Wolfsbane was captured by Matthew Risman, who brainwashed her into admitting that she was a demon. He also forced her to bring Warren Worthington's wings to him. After being rescued and returned to the aerie, Rahne savagely ripped Warren's, thought to be, feathered wings off. Risman used the technology left behind by Apocalypse in those wings to create the "Choir", a legion of Purifiers with techno-organic metal wings. However, Worthington transformed into Archangel, angrily desiring to kill those who took his wings. He and X-Force arrived in the middle of a schism between Risman's Choir and the Purifiers under Bastion's control. Though Risman was killed, X-Force informed Cyclops that Bastion created the Human Council and had resurrected seven of the most dangerous mutant killers in history: William Stryker, the Leper Queen, Graydon Creed, Bolivar Trask, Stephen Lang, Donald Pierce and Cameron Hodge, in preparations for the ultimate extinction of mutantkind. X-Force was soon joined by Domino, who assisted in hunting Vanisher, who had located a vial of the deadly Legacy Virus. After forcibly recruiting Vanisher onto the team, they disposed of the vial. However, The Right had located three more samples of the virus, which Bastion modified to make mutants powers go out of control, and kill everyone around them resulting in anti-mutant sediment. Under direction of the Leper Queen, who was an unwilling participant compelled by Bastion, the Sapien League began abducting innocent mutants. Beautiful Dreamer was the first. She was release into a Friends of Humanity rally in Ames, Iowa killing eleven hundred humans. Next, was Fever Pitch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. The next target was the United Nations and Boom-Boom, Hellion, and Surge were all abducted for this purpose. While Hellion and Surge were sent to the U.N., Boom-Boom was kept as a decoy with the Leper Queen to lure the X-Force into killing her. Right as the team was in position to rescue their teammates, Cyclops and Beast located Cable and Bishop in the timestream and, despite Beast and Wolverine's objections, Cyclops forcibly sent the team into the future. , Hope and Deadpool facing the Stryfetroops]] Messiah War Cyclops dispatched X-Force to the future to help Cable protect the Messiah Child, Hope. There, X-Force met up with Cable and Deadpool to battle Cable's evil clone, Stryfe, and Bishop, who had helped him create ''The Age of Stryfe'' by weakening Apocalypse. X-Force battled Stryfe's armies, Bishop, and joined up with Apocalypse to defeat Stryfe and stop Bishop from killing Hope. X-Force returned to the present while Hope and Cable jumped into the future once more. Returning slightly earlier than they left, X-Force was successful in stopping the original attacks of the Leper Queen, narrowly saving Boom-Boom, Hellion and Surge and killing the Leper Queen. These mutant attacks caused mass murders were meant to compel the world to responded to the perceived mutant threat and the were successful. Because of these incidents, the U.N. formed the Mutant Response Division. After for-filling her promise to rescue Boom-Boom, X-23 was kidnapped by Kimura and taken back to The Facility, where Kimura tortured her and hacked off one of her arms for a sample. Utopia During Norman Osborn's attacks on mutantkind in San Francisco, X-Force was deployed as a rescue team to save other mutants that were being detained on Alcatraz Island and subjected to Dark Beast's experiments. Later, the X-Force members joined the other X-Men as reinforcements during the final conflict with the Dark X-Men and the Dark Avengers. Under this heavy siege, both of Osborn's team were forced to fall back and the X-Men and a majority of the reaming mutant populous relocated on Utopia (X-Men Base). After defeating the Dark X-Men, X-Force sometimes used their Alcatraz base. Inner Circle and donning the Apache deathmask paint]] Necrosha Warpath was having trouble coping with life in X-Force, so he traveled to his family home Camp Verde, Arizona. However, while en route to Camp Verde he was attacked by a Demon Bear. With help from Ghost Rider, Warpath was able to subdue demon and remove Selene's Blade. From Ghost Rider, Warpath learned about Eli Bard desecrating the corpses of Warpath's Apache tribe, his connection to Selene, and his T.O. Virus that reanimates the dead. With some of their members still in the infirmary, X-Force was still recovering from their timesliding and near rescue of their friends when Utopia was attacked by Selene's undead army. Once it was determined that Selene had set up base on Genosha, Cyclops dispatched X-Force to stop her. During the battle, X-Force killed Selene, Wither and Senyaka. After the hard fought battle, Wolverine removed Elixir, Wolfsbane, and X-23 from the X-Force roster. Warpath soon left after. Second Coming With several more members learning and disapproving of X-Force, additional pressure was put on Cyclops. Founding X-Man member, Beast, actually left the X-Men because of X-Force's black ops activities. ]] As part of Bastion's plans to kill the Hope and destroy mutantkind, he systematically eliminated all of the teleporters, except Pixie, from the X-Men's ranks and had Donald Pierce destroy all transportation off the island. Bastion had large dome built over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from escape or help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels are able to detect, analyze and adapted to mutant powers. They are also self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. When faced with these waves of Nimrod Sentinels, Cyclops had no choice but to reveal the exists of X-Force to the senior members of the X-Men and send X-Force on a one-way mission into the portal, using Cable's timemachine, to stop the Nimrods at there source. Only by sending X-Force to ferry Cypher to reprogram and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful to defeating them. However, Cable sacrificed himself to get the other members of X-Force home safely. Uncanny X-Force In the aftermath of Bastion's attack, Wolverine felt that maybe he did not do enough to prevent the deaths of Nightcrawler and Cable. He attempted to get Cyclops to continue to sanction an X-Force team, but after taking full responsibility for X-Force's actions, Cyclops did not want the X-Men to be associated with killing any longer and ordered the team to disband. However, Wolverine formed his own secret X-Force team with Archangel, Deadpool, Fantomex, and Psylocke with only one rule: no one can know they exist. Their first mission together is to kill a newly resurrected Apocalypse and they battled the Final Horsemen. | Equipment = | Transportation = * E.V.A. * Formerly: ** X-Men Blackbird ** Vanisher's teleportation | Weapons = Adamantium claws, Vibranium daggers, techno-organic metal wings, Katana blade, psychic knife, and lots of guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * * * and - * * * * Comics Buyer's Guide Fan Awards * Rob Liefeld.net Official website of Rob Liefeld, creator of the title in the 90s * Extreme Genesis Fan site dedicated to Rob Liefeld, with many x-force art }} Category:X-Men Category:X-Force